


in the lost and quiet places

by NorthOfSomewhere



Series: unrelated death note drabbles [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Afterlife, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Snippets, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/NorthOfSomewhere
Summary: Light could say anything.It wouldn't make a difference.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: unrelated death note drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141328
Kudos: 10





	in the lost and quiet places

"Are you ready to order, sirs?" she asks, eyes blank.

The words aren't important. 

Light could say anything. 

It wouldn't make a difference. 

Nothing does.

Light waves the waitress away, biting his tongue so he doesn't snap at her. Instead of leaving, she hovers near the table, waist bent at an angle that looks uncomfortable. After too long a moment, the gears inside whir to life, and the track brings her back behind the counter.

L tilts his head. 

The fan overhead starts up again. 

"So?" L says as the scene resets around them. "What should we do?"

Light shrugs.


End file.
